Miraculous reveal Chapter 1
by My Own Lady Sophia
Summary: {This first of many chapters to come}


Miraculous Ladybug; Reveal Identities

In the daytime i'm Marinette. Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'cause I have a secret...

*Takes place right after the defeat of Christmas Special villain; Santa Claws*

"Thanks for the save today Chat" Ladybug says as she brushes off the dirty snow from her suit. "Anything for you m'Lady" Replies Chat Noir but she can sense the pain behind his words. "What's wrong Chat?" She asks with a sensitive tone she only ever used as Marinette. "It's just...I wish my father could see me like this. Saving Paris...at least he would stop thinking of me as a failure...just a doll to display his designs on..." Tears formed in his eyes as he spoke the words that had remained bottled up for so long. Her eyes darted around the area now covered in a light layer of fresh snowfall, as she spotted an abandoned umbrella laying in perfect condition on the ground below. She turns away for less than a second before latching the umbrella with her yo-yo and reeling it back in.

"You remind me of someone I know..." She says as she extends her hand holding the open umbrella towards him just as another had for her.

"Wait..." he says drying his tears "That day in the rain..."

"Day in the rain?...oh my god...ADRIEN?!" Said Ladybug as she dropped the umbrella in shock.

"Um...I...uh...hi?" He stuttered forgetting about his previous misery, as he detransformed back into Adrien.

"OH MY GOD CHAT NOIR IS ADRIEN! WHO I SAVE THE WORLD WITH EVERYDAY, WHO I HAVE KISSED AND WORSE REJECTED ON MULTIPLE OCCASIONS BECAUSE OF MY CRUSH ON ADRIEN WHO IS ALSO CHAT NOIR WHO I NEVER ALLOWED MYSELF TO LIKE BECAUSE OF ADRIEN WHO IS THE SAME PERSON!" Ladybug shouts as she stumbles a few feet backwards then trips over the chimney of the building and falls on her back. "Ow..."

"My lady?...Are you okay?" Chat asks as he hurries over towards her.

"Yes Chat I'm fine..." She quickly responds whist rubbing her head with one hand as Chat helped her up with the other. For a second forgetting who he really was.

"So...wait we KISSED?!" He quickly questioned what she had said before her fall. This thought exited him but made his voice sound more nervous then  
usual because of the chance he has misheard her.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...You were akumatized and the only way to save you was true love's kiss like we had learned earlier that day in class..." She blurted out without thought.

"True love's kiss?..." He says thoughtfully as the realization dawns on him. "YOU DO LOVE ME MY LADY!" He exclaimed excitedly as his face turns a bright shade of red.

"Um...yes?" She says quizzically while excessively sweating and rubbing the foot cover part of her suit on the ground in embarrassment because she had already admitted to her affections towards him.

"Wait...in class today?..." As he slowly realized what he should have realized at the beginning. "...MARINETTE!?" He almost screams in shock before Ladybug puts her hand over his mouth and hisses for him to quiet down before realizing this was her first time touching Chat Noir as Adrien. She freezes.

"Sorry...I'm just shocked that's all" He says starting to blush furiously.

"Are...Are you disappointed?..." She almost whispers as she regresses.

"Wh-Why would I be disappointed? N-No I-I just can't believe that my lady has been sitting behind me in class this entire time..." He stutters and continues blushing furiously.

*Awkward Silence*

*Ladybug breaks out in laughter*

"I-I'm sorry it's just funny that I was so busy being in love with you that I never thought it would be possible that you could love me too.." She says still laughing but he can see the tears in her eyes, ready to spill over at any second.

"I love you too m'lady" He whispers as she looks up at him and they both lean in. They awkwardly kiss as all of their emotions spiral out of control. As Ladybug exhales she whispers for Tikki to detransform her. She feels the light ripple on her skin as the costume disappears starting from her mask all the way to the bottom of her suit. She hears a soft click in the distance then another but she assumes that it is Tikki unlatching her purse to get Plagg some food. They kiss once more for a little longer this time but then break apart both flustered beyond comprehension still in shock from just kissing the love of their life.

"So...um...see you around?" Adrien stutters still as red as a tomato.

"YEA TOTALLY THAT WOULD BE GREAT SEE YOU SOON" She shouts as frozen in place as a block of ice, as she sees Adrien transform into Chat Noir for the first time and swing off into the snowfall.

"I...kissed...ADRIEN WHO IS ALSO CHAT NOIR TIKKI OH MY GOD" She screams to Tikki who is now floating at eye level.

"Calm down Marinette, yes you did kiss Adrien who *unpredictably* is also Chat Noir. But that does not mean you should be screaming about it out here in the cold. Your family must be wondering where you are Marinette, you should go home before they start to worry." Says Tikki in the calmest voice she can muster.

"You're right Tikki, I have to go...but why are you blushing so much?" Marinette asks now intrigued.

"You don't know this yet and nor does Adrien but Plagg and I have been dating for several centuries now since the first few incarnations of Ladybug and Chat Noir existed." Tikki says blushing harder then ever. "This is the first time I have seen him in over a century."

"Wow, and I thought my kiss was the craziest thing that happened today."  
Marinette says impressed and smirking at Tikki.

"Tikki-SPOTS ON!" As she swings her way back home to the bakery.  
*The next day*

"Marinette! Wake up! This is an EMERGENCY!" Squeals Tikki in an alarming tone that shakes Marinette out of her sleepy daze.

"What is it Tikki" Marinette responds still rubbing her eyes when Tikki grabs her wrist and pulls her to the edge of her bed and keeps pulling her down the latter until they reach the ground.

"Quickly! Turn on the computer!" Tikki practically screeches as Marinette turns around and sits down at her chair in front of the computer screen. As promised, she flips on the monitor which immediately displays the latest update of the Ladyblog. A tell-all exposé starring Ladybug and Chat Noir featuring their real identities revealed, and their 'secret relationship'.

"WHAT?! HOW DID SHE FIND OUT?!" Marinette screams.

"Keep scrolling" Tikki says nervously and slightly hyperventilated as well.

" 'After my leads I have finally found out the true identities of our masked Parisian heroes' What does Alya think she'll accomplish by exposing Chat and I?...oh my god...Tikki look...HOW DID SHE GET THOSE PHOTOS!?"  
Marinette's jaw drops in shock of what she is seeing.

Other than the short introduction to the update all that was included was four photos taken from a window across the street of where they had been revealed their identities the night before. The first photo was of Adrien and Ladybug kissing on the rooftop with the snow surrounding them. The second was of Adrien kissing Marinette who still had a bit of her Ladybug suit detransforming. The third was of Adrien and Marinette standing across from each other blushing as he transformed back into Chat Noir. But the fourth was the worst, it was of Chat Noir leaping into the distance surrounded by snowfall with Marinette watching him as she transformed back into Ladybug.

"OH MY GOD TIKKI WHAT DO I DO! WHEN HAWKMOTH SEES THIS I MIGHT AS WELL DELIVER OUR MIRACULOUSES TO HIM ON A SILVER PLATTER! I WILL NOT ONLY BE A TARGET 24/7 NOW SO WILL ADRIEN! OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE ALYA!" Shouts Marinette just as her mother flings open the wooden panel on the ground.

"Marinette honey, what's wrong? I heard a scream." Says Marinette's mother (Sabine Dupain-Cheng) to Mari.

"Oh no nothing wrong, just exited about Christmas!" Marinette says in a fake-tired voice.

"Okay then honey, just maybe be exited a little quieter at 5 in the morning." Jokes Sabine.

"Of course Mom, I think I'm going to go back to bed for a while." She quickly adds realizing how early in the morning it actually was.

"Okay sweetie, Goodnight" Finishes Sabine as she descends the staircase back downstairs.

"Oh my god Tikki what do I do?" Whispers Mari.

"Go see your Kitty, he'll find out eventually but it'll be better coming from you." Tikki whispers back.

"Tikki-Spots on" She whispers.

As she quietly opens the window and looks out, she sees the colored lights of the town's Christmas tree twinkle in the distance reminding her of last night and her kiss with the boy she was about to see. She knew that he loved her and she felt the same for him, but that did not mean she wanted all of Paris to know! As Ladybug swung out of her bedroom window she had to remind herself "It will be better coming from me..." over and over again in her head or else she might just lose what little courage she had left to do this.

*A few minutes later at Adrien's house*

Tap. Tap. Adrien sat up in bed rubbing his eyes as he looked around his room to find the source of the noise.

"Santa?..." He mumbled.

"Psst...Adrien...Chat..." As Adrien looked up at the window at the foot of his bed, he saw Ladybug knocking on the window pane. Usually he would be exited that she had come to see him, but was instead surprised to feel embarrassed. After a few seconds of pondering why he was feeling this way, he remembered that she was still staring at him waiting to be let in, from outside the window.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Is there an akuma?" Adrien asks sleepily and nervously at the same time.

"Um..no...I mean no, but um...something did happen..." Her voice trails off embarrassed while her mask disappears.

"What's wrong then m'Lady?" Adrien says out of habit but then realizes his mistake. "Oh...um...if you don't feel comfortable with me calling you that anymore then that's..."

"No! No! I mean..." Marinette says, further flustered. "I mean...I-I like it when you call me that..." She says slowly, now staring at the ground.

"So what was the urgent matter you were going to tell me about?"

"Oh yes...um...the urgent matter..." She stutters not remembering what it was, when Tikki pokes out from behind her and whispers into her ear; "The photos on the Ladyblog! Remember?"

"Oh yea! Thanks Tikki!" She says smiling for a second before turning back to Adrien. "Do you have a computer in your room?"

"Yes of course! Right over there." He says pointing across the room towards his gignourmous three-screen computer.

*Fast forward a minute to them standing in front of the computer*

"You may want to prepare yourself for this...it is a very important thing that we take seriously." Her emotions were having an internal war with themselves trying to decide whether to be embarrassed for being in Adrien's room at night, or serious because what she was about to show him would change both of them forever. They settled on being serious for the time being.

"Whatever it is i'll be able to it." He says with as much fake-confidence he can muster.

"Okay then, i'll just turn on the monitor and..." She was cut off by Adrien before she could finish.

"Wait..NO!" But it's already too late. Marinette has already turned on the monitor when he starts to realize what she'll see when she does. When the screens turn on it automatically returns to what site it was on the last time it was used. He turns bright red as he watches her expression as she sees his open tab and background photo. The Ladyblog and a photo of them holding hands. She just goes speechless as her face turns a shade of bright pink. But when she turns her head towards Adrien and opens her mouth to speak, Tikki popps up in front of her right at that moment and begins to speak worriedly. "MARINETTE THE PHOTOS!" As if they might set the room aflame at any second.

"Oh...Sorry again Tikki..." Further flustered from being so distracted. She quickly opens up the search bar and types the same thing Tikki had earlier that morning and the latest updated article popps up. She turns to Adrien and watches his face as he scrolls through the short introduction first and then the photos. His expression shifts from confusion, to shock, to embarrassment, then to horror as he finally reaches the last paragraph. When he is done reading, he turns his head to Marinette who is standing a few feet away studying his every move. His face is a cherry like shade of red this time, as he processes what he has just read.

"Who...who would do this? Who would be willing to expose us to the world like this?" Asks Adrien as he realizes; "Why would Alya do this to us?"

"Alya? She would never..." Mari starts defensively, "...would she?"

"Hmm...I don't know...It is her blog though..." He pieces together but quickly realizes it's not a real answer.

"Alya is my best friend. She would NEVER do this to me." She continues to stand by and blindly trust her best friend. "Except...Come to think of it she had tried to do this before...Expose our real identities I mean." She makes the connection but Adrien is still in the dark.

"Really? When!?" He questions frantically. "I don't remember that!"

"Well it wasn't really her. It was Lady Wifi, you know..when she was akumatized." She replies with a fragment of excitement in her voice for having discovered a lead as to why.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, I remember Lady Wifi. She wanted to expose our real identities for the entire world to know." He finally understands what she meant by 'She's done this before'. But what did this have to do with anything?

"So you're sure Alya would never do this willingly?"

"Absolutely sure! I know her more then anyone else and she would never hurt either of us willingly." Marinette says with a sternness in her tone she only ever used as Ladybug.

"Then she must have been akumatized by Hawkmoth again. Lady Wifi must be back. Except this she has already achieved what she and Hawkmoth both wanted. Our identities. OH MY GOD MARINETTE! HAWKMOTH PROBABLY ALREADY KNOWS WHO WE ARE! AND EVEN IF HE DOESN'T THEN HE WILL FIND OUT ANYTIME NOW! WHAT DO WE DO?!" He starts to reason then down-spirals into a constant state of hyperventilation.

"Adrien?..." Marinette asks softly, touching his shoulder and staring into his deep green eyes.

"YES!" He shouts still in panic mode, standing as still and straight as a board of wood as Marinette comes closer.

"What do we do now?" She asks worriedly, with an expression of fear and self-doubt forming in her eyes.

"I-I don't know..." He says sadly and looks down at the floor. "I don't know if there is anything for us TO do..."

They share a moment of silence together trying to process what was going on when all of a sudden there comes a knock at the door.

"Adrien? Are you awake? Your father would like to see you." Says Natalie from outside his closed door.

"Oh no! I forgot about Natalie, my father's assistant." He scrambles to get his thoughts together. "You have to hide! She'll come in any second!"

As the door creaks open, Marinette dives under his desk without hesitation. "Adrien why are not in bed at this hour? Oh well, never mind that. Your father would like to see you." She states in a matter-of-facility.

"My father? He never wants to see me!" He says spouting out the first excuse he can think of.

"Well he does today. Better not keep him waiting." She says as she turns and starts to walk out of the room with Adrien no doubt following close behind. Once she heard the door close, Mari wasted no time. She transformed into Ladybug and snuck out one of his many windows, but not before checking the time. 6:57 AM. Her parents always had their alarm set to exactly 7 am each morning which is the time they would come up to her room to wake her up. If Marinette was not in her bed 'sleeping' when her parents came up to check on her, all hell would break loose. She swung as fast as she could with her yoyo across the city as the sun rose, and the seconds she had left to get home ticked away. But would it be quick enough? Thankfully, she had left the window right above her bed open. As she swung onto her balcony, she slid through the open window and quietly shut it behind her. Once she was submerged under the covers in a sleep-like way she whispered "Tikki-Spots off" right as her mother walked in and flicked on the lights. Her de transformation had just been completed when the lights turned on.

"Marinette honey, are you awake?" Asks her clueless mother.

"Huh...Oh good morning Mom.*yawns loudly* No i just woke up." She says convincingly.

"Well come downstairs as with me, it's Christmas after all!" Sabine exclaims joyously.

"Be right down Mom" She called out as her mother closed the door flap.

"Well that was a close one Tikki" Says Marinette relived she got there in time.

"It sure was Marinette!" Squeals Tikki. "Also...Merry Christmas Marinette!"

"Thanks, you too Tikki. But what do we do now?" She asks.

"We celebrate! It's Christmas after all! Take a break Marinette! You deserve it! All of this can wait until tomorrow okay?" She chirps.

"You're probably right Tikki. So for right now, i'm going downstairs and celebrating Christmas with my family." With a fiery determination in her voice.


End file.
